


Four Times Troy and Abed Had a Great Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Community
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And One Time Where Abed Had An Even Better One. In which inspiration strikes, but doesn't leave the two with the intended results. Slash towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Troy and Abed Had a Great Idea

**Four Times Troy and Abed had a Great Idea, And One Time Where Troy Had An Even Better One**

**1.**

Jeff was early for the study group session today - he'd finally gotten tired of doing nothing during his free period, and had decided to head to the library early. The ex-lawyer was quickly checking his hair in the reflection of the window, when his perspective shifted to beyond the blinds.

Troy and Abed were lounging on the sofa, the muffled _clink_ of china occasionally ringing out from their corner. Jeff decided to take his chances, and, striding into the room, put on his best disbelieving tone: "I'm getting tired of asking this," he began, "but what are you doing...?"

"Frisbee-ing toast," Troy replied, as though it were obvious.

And indeed they were. _Clink ___\- Abed threw a slice of toast onto a plate five feet away, where crumbs were gathering on the table where it resting. "How are you so _good ___?!" Troy said exasperatedly, tossing his own slice towards the plate and missing by a long shot. It slid off of the table and into a growing mountain of toast on the carpet. They must have cooked an entire two loaves.

Jeff stared at them with raised eyebrows. "Why do you do stuff like this...?"

Troy shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea."

\---

Less than a minute later, Troy was up against Jeff and still losing horribly; Jeff had turned out to have pretty good aim. Abed bit into a piece of toast contentedly, and watched the match with interest.

 

**2.**

"You know what's a fun game to play?"

"No. Tell me."

Troy leaned forward as if to tell a secret, holding in his laughter. "You buy a pack of condoms with the weirdest other thing or things you can think of, and whoever makes the cashier the most uncomfortable wins!"

\---

They left intervals between their checking out to allow time between reactions. It was 2am, they'd done it on an impulse, and the 24 hour store was virtually empty of customers.

Troy went up first, and bought a pineapple and a pack of condoms. The guy serving him went a bit pink scanning them through (and didn't really say anything to him at all, only embarrassed murmuring). Troy counted this as a success.

Abed prepped himself before his turn, saying something about 'getting into character'.

He bought cake sprinkles, some ice tongs, and two cans of vegetable soup, along with a pack of condoms and _lube_. Needless to say, when he winked at the (male) cashier and reassured him that "I'm sure my boyfriend and I are gonna have a _great_ night," the poor man went scarlet and mumbled incoherently, mortified.

This went on until Abed had to pay, making light conversation. "You didn't see him at all, did you? Shorter than me, dark skin, wearing a letterman jacket. He was in ten minutes ago, he said he had a surprise for me..."

That was the icing on the cake. In the end, the guy left the checkout and _another cashier had to serve Abed.  
_

"Why are you so good at _everything_?" Troy complained on the way home. He was carrying both of the bags for losing.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Abed explained, through a colourful mouthful of sprinkles.

 

**3.**

"Jesus _Christ,_ you two! Have you lost your _minds_?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Dancing in the rain," Abed said. It was pretty obvious.

Jeff stared at them incredulously, holding a collection of textbooks over his head to protect his hair from the downpour. **" _WHY?!_ "**

"Abed thought it would be a good shot. I think it's gonna be, too," Troy said in anticipation. He was grinning; the two of them were out of breath from vigorous dancing and running around. They were also absolutely soaked through to the skin.

After a moment of gaping in disbelief, Jeff throws his free arm (the one that's not holding the books) up into the air. "Fine. Fine, whatever. Don't come crawling to me when you catch hypothermia, because this is one escapade I'm _not_ joining in with."

\---

Both of them had colds for a week, but it had been really good fun. And the scene had turned out to be simply excellent.

 

**4.**

"This was a better idea on paper," Abed decided, picking thorns out of the fabric of his hoodie.

Troy, who had been wearing a short sleeved tee, painfully agreed, and they made a promise to each other to never speak of the incident ever again.

 

**1.**

"Well, I've run out of ideas. You got any, dude?"

"We could make out."

"Yeah, you know me too well. I'm just gonna get my- What?"

"...You don't need dress up. It could be just us."

"I thought you liked it when we were characters."

"I do. But I like us as characters, too."

\---

It's one of Abed's better ideas. The only thing that goes wrong this time is when they knock a lamp over, but Troy doesn't tread in the glass this time around.


End file.
